1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to a transceiver of a communication system, and more particularly, to a transceiver capable of dynamically adjusting a transmitter clock and a related method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a gigabit Ethernet network specification, it is stated that a master mode should be coordinated/defined at one terminal as for a slave mode at the other terminal before the data transmission is started. Such a rule may allow both terminals to operate at the same frequency during the transmission. That is, frequency of a transmission signal generated from communication equipment operating in the master mode is fixed; and frequency of a transmission signal generated from communication equipment operating in the slave mode is the same as frequency of a reception signal (i.e., the frequency of the transmission signal from the communication equipment operating in the master mode). However, the specification of some full-duplex systems employing the same line pair for transmission and reception, e.g., a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) 1.4 specification, lacks the mechanism of coordinating master/slave mode in advance. When the frequency of transmission is not the same with the frequency of reception, complexity of hardware design rises inevitably.
Therefore, no matter whether there is a mechanism for coordinating the master/slave mode or not, how to simplify the hardware design while maintaining the normal transmission functionality has become a problem needed to be solved for those skilled in the art.